


Routine

by Slashy Goodness (allmadhere)



Series: Drabbles and Memes [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmadhere/pseuds/Slashy%20Goodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set one month after Show Me Your Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

Time feels like it passes differently with Patrick and Gerard. Maybe it's the air in the river city or maybe it's the fact that they could have all the time in the world, that he and Patrick do have all the time in the world.

It only took Pete about a week to pack all his important belongings, sell his condo, and set up things at the office so he could work from New Orleans. It felt like a year. Surprisingly, no one had asked many questions. Ashlee, his personal assistant, had given him a sly smirk and said something along the lines of "go get 'em, Tiger" as he left the office the last time.

Pete smiles at the memory, snuggling closer to Patrick in the dark made by the black out curtains and closed door. In about two hours, a little after 6:30pm, he would drag himself out of bed and downstairs to the sunny kitchen. He'd put on a pot of strong coffee guaranteed to lure Gerard from his stupor. Patrick would wake up just fine on his own. They would all eat together, or rather the two vampires would wait patiently while he ate something quickly. Then they'd go out into the quarter, Gerard to hunt and Patrick and Pete to enjoy the night. Just like they always did. Patrick and Pete would head back to the townhouse early, because an empty shared space was awfully tempting. They'd fuck and suck and make love until the sun stole their consciousnesses away. Then they'd fall asleep in each others' arms.

It's so fucking perfect. Pete sighs and rolls onto his side, burying himself in the feel of _PatrickPatrickPatrick_. He's okay with routine, if this is where it lands him.


End file.
